This invention relates to a low cost thermal bag that provides improved absorption of body fluids. This invention further relates to an absorbent thermal bag product that is refillable and may be regenerated in situ.
The use of cold packs and hot packs for thermal therapy is known. Cold and hot packs may be of several general types. One type of cold pack contains an insulating material which, upon cooling in a refrigerator or freezer, gradually warm back to ambient temperature. Similarly, one type of hot pack contains an insulating material and can be warmed. Another type of thermal pack operates via a change of phase of the components of the pack. Still another type of thermal pack employs chemical components that are endotherm-producing in the case of cold packs, or exotherm-producing in the case of hot packs, on dissolution in a solvent.
Phase change materials may be converted between solid and liquid phase and utilize a latent heat of fusion to absorb, store and release heat, or cool, during such phase conversion. Ice/water is one example of phase change material.
Certain chemical compounds, once dissolved into a solution, result in either a lowering of the temperature of the solution below or above ambient temperature. On dissolution, these compounds absorb heat from, or expend heat to, the surrounding environment. For example, inorganic salts or soluble organic compounds known to have positive enthalpy of aqueous solution are used to make the reduced temperature solutions useful in cold packs. In the case of hot packs, compositions having negative enthalpy of aqueous solution are used to produce increased temperature solutions useful for hot packs.
Examples of cold packs that employ an insulating material are cold packs that contain a gel. Typically, these cold packs are cooled in a refrigerator or freezer. For cold therapy, once cooled, the cold pack is placed on the injured or sore area and thus provides the cold therapy.
Chemical cold packs that provide an insulating layer between the cold pack and the skin are also known. One such cold pack uses an outer pouch containing capillaries to allow drainage of the pack and to provide a temperature moderating effect. Another chemical cold pack uses a wetting member in contact with the chemical cold pack, thereby providing moist cold to an injury. Yet another chemical cold pack positions an absorbent/insulating layer between the chemical cold and the ambient air with the chemical cold pack placed up against the patient""s skin. In this device, the surface area of the absorbent/insulating layer is smaller than the surface area of the cold pack. One prior art chemical cold pack cover provides means to attach the cold pack to a patient and to provide a water-resistant material in contact with the skin.
One disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the thermal packs may not easily be regenerated in situ. Additionally, the prior art devices are not readily reusable for a single application. Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the insulating materials, while possessing at least some absorbency, are positioned away from the injury. A further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the absorbency of the absorbent/insulating layer is obstructed by the larger thermal pack surface area. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they are costly to manufacture.
It would therefore be an advantage to have a cold or hot pack that can be easily regenerated in situ. It would be a further advantage to have a cold or hot pack that would allow the simultaneous placement of the thermal pack and absorbent pad on the injury site. It would be yet a further advantage to provide a low cost thermal pack that can be regenerated in situ and allows the simultaneous placement of the pack and the absorbent pad on the injury site.
The present invention provides a thermal pack, i.e., a cold or hot pack, that can be regenerated in situ. The present invention provides a thermal pack that allows the simultaneous placement of the pack and an absorbent pad on the injury site. The present invention further provides a low cost thermal pack that can be regenerated in situ and allows the simultaneous placement of the thermal pack and the absorbent pad on the injury site.
The present invention provides an absorbent thermal bag that includes a thermal bag and an absorbent pad attached to the thermal bag. One side of the thermal bag defines a single-side surface area, while one side of the absorbent pad defines a pad area. The thermal bag has a resealable opening. The pad area is larger than the single side surface area, and the difference in the areas provides an unobstructed perimeter. Phase change material or other temperature modifying materials can be added to the thermal bag through the resealable opening and the unobstructed perimeter area provides an unobstructed area for absorbing a bodily fluid on the absorbent pad.
In one embodiment of the invention, the absorbent thermal bag comprises a thermal bag which is an ice bag adapted to receive an endothermic material, such as a phase change material. In an alternative embodiment, the absorbent thermal bag comprises a thermal bag adapted to receive an exothermic material, such as an exotherm producing composition or warm water.